Orphan
by Error DWN-019
Summary: based off the 2009 film by Jaume Collet-Serra. Criticism is allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Esther: Lucy

Jessica: Lily

Maxine: Lola

Kate: Rita

John: Lynn Loud Sr.

Danny: Loki


	2. Chapter 2

Miscarriage

She's a simple beauty and very pregnant, propped up in a bed, wearing a hospital gown. A heart rate monitor BEEPS. She touches her swollen belly, flush with excitement, her eyes full of wonder.

Harsh lights overhead. -THUNDER rumbles outside. Rita's on a delivery table, legs already in the stirrups. A sheet hangs- across her belly so we can't see what's going on below her waist. A DOCTOR and NURSE snap on gloves, prepare instruments: SHARP BLADES and CURETTES, NEEDLES and FORCEPS. Rita is stricken. She tries to sit up.

"Wait, I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore" Rita says The Doctor gives the Nurse an exasperated look. The Nurse takes Rita's hand, eases her back onto the table.

"Your baby is dead. There's nothing. else we can do." The Nurse said Rita reels, her world turned upside-down. Emotional free-fall.

"No, this isn't what's supposed to happen. My baby's alive!" Rita said

"We're so sorry. A terrible loss, we're so sorry..." The nurse said

"But it's still alive! It's moving! Feel it, you can feel it!" Rita tries to put the Nurse's hand on her belly but the-Nurse- pulls away and hands the Doctor a pair of -tipped SURGICAL SCISSORS. The Doctor leans between Rita's spread legs, disappearing behind the curtain. Rita gasps.

"No, stop! I want to be asleep!" Rita said

"Too late for anesthesia. The baby's coming. You're going to experience some pressure now..." The doctor said Rita winces and bites her lip as the Doctor goes about his unseen work. A GOOD-LOOKING MAN in surgical scrubs stands behind him. Bizarrely, he's videotaping-the whole thing. He's Rita's husband Lynn Sr.(late 30's). He smiles at her from behind -the camera.

"It's okay, honey You're doing great!" Lynn said The Doctor hands the scissors, now slick with gore, to the Nurse. He takes a SUCTION. CATHETER and disappears behind-the curtain again. The Nurse - presses a button on a vacuum pump and themachine begins to HUM. Rita tightly closes her eyes.

"This isn't happening. Wake up, wake up, wake up..." Rita said Suddenly the thin wail of a BABY CRYING. Rita's eyes go wide with horror as the smiling Nurse approaches with a wriggling bundle wrapped in a blanket. Blood seeps through the pink fabric. We can't see what's inside, but it's moving. And it's CRYING.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Loud. It's a girl" The Nurse offers her the bloody, blanketed bundle. Rita screams.

Rita then snaps awake. She's been having a nightmare. Lynn lies next to her in bed. Be stirs, but doesn't wake. Rita slips out of bed and quickly pads to the bathroom;

Rita closes the door. We now see that she's not pregnant in reality, only in her nightmare. She slides to the cold floor in t he dark, a hand on her flat belly as she starts to cry...

Water TRICKLES in a little Zen fountain. Rita sits across from , a mousy-haired woman in her 50's.

"A lot of women experience difficulties around the anniversary of the miscarriage or the baby's expected due date. It's perfectly normal." Dr. Lopez said

"I was thinking of going back to work. I really thought 1 was doing better." Rita said

"You are. Think about where you were just four months ago. - (off Rita's look) Are you still sober?" Dr. Lopez asked Rita hesitates. Dr. Lopez gives her a penetrating look.

"I drove by the wine shop on my way home the other day." Rita said

"Did you stop?" Dr. Lopez asked

"I really wanted to. The thought went through my head, you know. it wasn't for me, it just might be nice to have a bottle handy in case we had guests." Rita said

"But you didn't go in?" Dr. Lopez asked

"No" Rita said

"That's all that matters. Let's try to stay focused on the. positive. Grief is different for everyone. You have to take it at your own pace.. Keep writing in your journal. You're doing fine." Rita smiles weakly. unconvinced.

Rita hangs curtains over a beautiful picture window. She steps' back to admire her work, then sighs. Now what? Now that she's done, the house suddenly seems-quiet and lonely and too big.

Rita sits in a rocking chair, gazing out a distinctive ARCHED 'WINDOW. We realize that she's -In a fully furnished and decorated nursery. Crib, changing table, baby swing. No baby.

It's a big, dramatic home in an affluent neighborhood. Rita % crosses the backyard into the nearby woods.

 _ **How did you enjoy this? More will be here soon ehe…**_


End file.
